Dreaming of You
by Joy Blue
Summary: Aoshi/Misao songfic


  
----------  
Dreaming Of You  
Vocals: Selena  
Written By: Franne Gold and Tom Show  
----------  
Disclaimer: The song and lyrics do not belong to me...  
so does Aoshi, Misao, and everybody else in this fic...  
----------  
  
  
Dreaming Of You  
by: Joy  
  
  
[Late at night when all the world is sleeping,   
I stay up and think of you]  
  
Misao stares outside her window, sighing. It was already  
fast approaching midnight, but she couldn't bring herself  
to sleep. Her face rests on her hands, as she looks up  
dreamily in the sky, thinking of *that* special someone.  
  
[And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too]  
  
Misao gasped as a shooting star streaks across the sky.  
She closed her eyes quickly, and chanted her wish...  
  
['Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight]  
  
She giggled as she played her wish upon her head,  
which consists of a taller, older man standing  
right besides her.  
  
['till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight]  
  
She happily goes back to her star-gazing,  
content with her dreams, knowing reality  
would take much harder work. She scowled  
briefly. *It'll take more than silent treatment  
to get rid of Makimachi Misao!*  
  
[And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be]  
  
The scowl dissapears from her face as she thought  
how good it would be to be *really* in his arms.  
  
[than here in my room dreaming about you and me]  
  
But until then, this is all that she has. *For now..*  
she thought before chuckling, various plans forming  
in her head.  
  
[Wonder if you ever see me]  
  
Like everymorning, Misao sat across Aoshi as he drank his tea,  
who was gazing outside the window. Misao scowled for  
a second, before turning red as Aoshi shifted his gaze to her.  
  
[and I wonder if you know I'm there]  
  
He didn't do anything, or say anything. Again, Misao started to  
feel annoyed, who was tempted to do a song-and-dance number right  
infront of him. *Hello?? anybody home?* Misao thought as Aoshi  
continued to stare at her.  
  
[If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside]  
  
Knowing she'd loose the staring contest, she gave him  
a bright smile as she stood up. "I'll just take the tea  
back to the Aoiya so you can start meditating again, Aoshi-sama..."  
  
She got no reply.  
  
[would you even care?]  
  
Misao could feel his eyes on her as she collected took the tray,  
and left the temple.  
  
[I just wanna hold you close, but so far]  
  
As she walked back to the Aoiya, Misao's annoyance dissapeared  
as dreams found their way back to her. A giggle escaped  
her lips as she thought of how good it would be for  
Aoshi to embrace her. "Guess that's what they mean  
by being so close yet so far..." she silently thought  
with a sigh.  
  
[All I have are dreams of you]  
  
Balancing the tray with one hand, Misao started  
to skip lightly humming, content with her thoughts.  
  
[So I wait for the day, and the courage to say]  
  
"One day, one day I'll say it..." she whispered. "I love  
you, Aoshi-sama!" she added. Feeling confident that no one  
was around, she cried out in a loud voice. "I LOVE YOU,  
AOSHI-SAMA!!!"  
  
[How much I love you]  
  
"Misao?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Misao felt her blood run cold as she recognised the voice.   
  
  
Bridge:  
[Corazon, (I can't stop dreaming of you)]  
  
She laughed in embarassment, catching the tray before it  
fell. "What... what are you doing out here, Aoshi-sama..."  
  
[no puedo por de pensar en mi (I can't stop dreaming)]  
  
"You forgot these..." Aoshi replied, his eyes hidden  
underneath the long black bangs.  
  
[como te necesito (I can't stop dreaming of you)]  
  
Misao continued to turn red as Aoshi showed her the  
tea cups, and the tea pot. *Kami-sama, please tell me  
he didn't hear what I said, PLEASE!* she internally pleaded.  
  
[Mi amor, come te extrano]  
  
"Arigato..." She replied with a laugh, hoping to cover  
her embarassment.  
  
"Did you want to tell me something?" He asked as he walked  
closer.  
  
scene shifts at Misao, on her futon  
  
[Late at night when all the world is sleeping]  
  
Misao thought about that day, almost a month ago, yet the  
event were still fresh as if they happened yesterday.  
  
[I stay up and think of you]  
  
And until now, the nights were spent thinking of Aoshi.  
  
[And I still can't believe that]  
  
And how he turned her world up side down with those  
simple words...  
  
[you came up to me and said I love you]  
  
forest again  
  
"Did you want to tell me something?" Aoshi asked as he moved closer.  
"I thought I heard you say my name..."  
  
"I... uh.... well, you see... I was just..." Misao stumbled the words  
out as Aoshi stood infront of her.  
  
[I love you too]  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Misao felt her breath caught at her throat, "Aoshi-sama..."  
  
[Now I'm dreaming with you tonight]  
  
Misao, in the futon, but she's not alone...  
  
Misao lay next to Aoshi, who encirled her in an almost   
possesive hug.  
  
[till tomorrow and for all of my life]  
  
*I'm MARRIED!* Misao screamed inside her head, as she returned  
his embrace, snuggling to him as close as possible.   
  
[and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be]  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao, snuggled close to him, a shadow of a smile  
forming in his lips.   
  
Misao looked up, and saw Aoshi staring at her. A small smile formed  
on her lips.   
  
"What's with the smile?" He asked softly as he brushed a strand of hair  
away from her face.  
  
"I was dreaming of you,"  
  
[than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly]  
  
"So was I, so was I..." Aoshi replied simply and kissed her forehead.  
  
----------  
OWARI!  



End file.
